Accurate and precise trait phenotyping is important to the success of conventional and molecular plant breeding. As the cost of genotyping decreases it is widely understood in the scientific community that effective phenotyping is becoming the major limiting factor for implementing trait mapping, gene discovery, and molecular breeding for many plant breeding objectives. What is needed is high throughput methodologies and systems that enable real-time processes for targeting trait phenotyping within field-based plant breeding experiments.